Are You Embarrassed of Me?
by XblackbunniesX
Summary: Hybrids are rare beings. They're not frowned upon, but they're not easily accepted either. Kurt is a cat hybrid that has been forced to attend Dalton Academy. Sebastian Smythe believes hybrids are failed science experiments. His opinion changes when he meets his new roommate. Will Sebastian and Kurt's friendship be accepted? Or will Sebastian choose popularity over Kurt? Kitty!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Kurt didn't understand.

He thought everything was fine. He thought he was going to be okay. He thought they were over it.

He was wrong.

The bullying may have gone down, but that doesn't the hatred of his kind has. Kurt was something rare. He was special. He was something people couldn't understand.

Kurt was a hybrid. A cat hybrid more specifically. Hybrids are rare beings. They're not frowned upon, but they're not easily accepted either. No one knows how they were created and no one can tell whether your baby will be a hybrid or not.

Kurt never tried to hide his cat features. He's proud of being a hybrid. He believes it makes him even more special, but others didn't think that way. They thought he was a freak. A mistake that should've been killed as soon as he was born.

It was because of them he was forced to be here.

 _Maybe it's my fault too. Maybe it's for the best. Even my glee friends ignored me. If I could even call them that._

Kurtlooked around his new dorm room. It was medium sized and had two beds, one desk, two shelves on each side, two closets, and a bathroom.

 _Small, but it'll have to do._

He was told he would have a roommate. He just didn't expect he'd have to share a room with someone who was so unorganized. On the left side of the room there lied piles of clothes on the floor, an unmade bed, and a cluttered desk. When Kurt saw the mess earlier that morning he groaned at the thought of having to share a room with a slob.

Kurt already unpacked all his things. He decided to spend the day in his new room. He knows this will be a safe place for him, but it's not. He could never be safe. He can never hide from the harassment. He can never hide from the dirty looks he was given daily. He's not safe anywhere.

Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of the door being unlocked. He closed in on himself as it opened. He wasn't ready to see his roommate yet. He expected him to be out for the rest of the day. His breathing became labored. He had nowhere to hide and even if he did there wasn't enough time. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that he will just simply be ignored.

He should have known better that the possibility of that happening would be slim. He had a freaking tail and cat ears! How could anyone ignore that?

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I-I. . ."

"Are you deaf or something? Speech problem? Forget it, I knew hybrids were just worthless science failures."

"Excuse me!" Kurt exclaimed, finally getting his voice back.

He stood up to look his new roommate in the eyes. His chestnut colored tail standing straight up. No one is allowed to talk to Kurt Hummel that way. Who did he think he was?

"I'm not deaf and I don't have a speech problem. One thing I definitely am not is worthless. Just because I'm a hybrid doesn't mean I'm any less of a human than you are. I have the same rights as you and everyone else. You know I figured my roommate wouldn't be so accepting, but you are a complete asshole."

Kurt didn't hesitate for one second. His confidence only grew after each word. He could take crap from everyone else, but he refused to take it from this meerkat faced asshole.

 _How can someone tolerate such a close minded dick like him?_

"Kitty has a mouth on him." His roommate said pushing past him.

He turned around and stared at Kurt. He made a 'hmph' sound and laid back on his bed. His eyes still following Kurt's every move.

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how it would be nice to have a pet around."

Kurt gaped at him. His ears perked up at the word 'pet'. Kurt was not a pet. Not by a long shot.

"I am not a pet! I am a human being!"

"Don't you have mice or yarn to play with?" His roommate said closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Kurt couldn't take it. He needed to leave or he'll claw this boy's eyes out. He growled in frustration and headed for the door.

"Well now I know the ears and tail aren't just for show."

Before his roommate could say another word Kurt left. He leaned against the door trying to ignore the memories that started to flood his mind.

 _"You're just a mistake."_

 _"You don't belong here."_

 _"Not only are you a cat but you're a fucking fag too. Just kill yourself now."_

 _"It'll be easier if we do it for you."_

Kurt took a deep breathe before removing himself from the door. He was safe now. He was safe, he was safe, he was safe. At least that was what he wanted to believe. He realized he was just safe from them. Not anyone else. Considering the encounter earlier with his roommate, he could never be safe from people's judgement. Even at this school that was supposed to be a bully-free zone. He can't hide from the discrimination and insults.

That was sure now.


	2. Chapter 2

He's been here a week and he's already sure he doesn't belong here. Sure no one said anything to his face, but that doesn't mean no one is talking about him behind his back. He's been stared at all week and he was getting pretty tired of it. The library in the West wing was the one place where he could get away from it all. It was secluded and the silence helped Kurt think. He loved it down there because he could be alone. So when he found two boys making out at his favorite spot, he was pretty annoyed. Pissed off is more like it.

 _Maybe if I just ignore them, they'll go away._ Kurt thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and walked away from the scene in front of him. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He'll just simply relaxed in a different part of the supposed-to-be-empty library. Maybe he could even finish that book he's started.

As he started to walk down the Fiction isle, he felt like he was being followed. It wasn't just his natural instinct, but his cat instinct. He's learned to always listen to it. Even in simple situations like this one.

"Why don't you two take a picture? It'll last longer." Kurt said turning to, indeed, find the two boys following him down the isle.

"Sorry it's just that, wow, I would love to be a hybrid! It just seems so cool!" The boy with blonde hair said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Did they really think being a hybrid is cool?

"Yeah exactly, seems like it's cool. Trust me it's not. You wouldn't love it. You'll get criticized everyday, get called a pet, a freak of nature." Kurt started to lower his voice at the thought of everything he's been through. The ridicules, the insults, the incident.

"It's not fun." He finished quietly.

"I can see that. I see the way people stare at you when you walk down the hallways." The second boy with dark hair said.

"Yeah, but I live through it."

 _Barely_

"You're really brave. I don't think I would be able to handle all of that." The blonde stated.

"I'm Nick Duval and this is my boyfriend Jeff Sterling."

"Kurt Hummel."

"We know. We've heard about you." The blonde, Jeff, said holding his hand out.

I wasn't sure if I could trust them, but considering they actually haven't threatened or insulted me I decided to at least give them a chance. Besides having friends to talk to is deeply needed.

Especially because of his roommate who won't stop calling him pet or kitty.

Yeah, he really needed some friends.

Kurt has been hanging out with Nick and Jeff for four days and he already feels like he belongs in their little circle. Of course Nick and Jeff had more friends, but Kurt wasn't that comfortable sitting with them. He still had trouble with being surrounded by large groups of people.

He was fine with it until the incident happened. Now he preferred to be alone and closed off. He usually just sat at an empty table near the window. He knew he was safe there. No one would want to sit next to the freak who has a tail. Except two specific teenage boys.

"Hey Kurt." Nick said dropping his tray next to Kurt.

"Hi? What are you guys doing over here?"

"We wanted to sit with you today. You always sit alone."

Kurt felt a over a hundred eyes on him. Really _them_ , but he was the reason why they were staring.

Can never catch a break.

"I see Sebastian's looking for a new conquest." Jeff said making me lift my head up.

There stood my roommate leaning over a table to talk to some brunet who looked like he stayed in the sun a bit too long.

So that was his name. Kurt thought as he looked down to his tray.

He's been here for almost two weeks and he's never asked his roommate what his name was. Mostly because he was an asshole who didn't deserve to be asked that question. Also because Kurt knows he'll end up scratching his roommate to death before he could get out a single word.

He could hear someone's footsteps getting closer to his table. He felt the need to leave. There goes his instinct again.

He should've listened to it this time.

"So I see you've met my pet Kurt." An annoying, cocky, voice said.

"Roommate." Kurt growled.

"Pet, roommate, same thing."

No! He did not! Does he really think he has the right to sit here after calling him a pet? For the hundredth time!

"Don't call Kurt a pet!" Jeff exclaimed tugging Kurt's arm.

"You're such an asshole Sebastian." Nick said rolling his eyes.

Kurt wanted to do the same thing, but he didn't want Sebastian to know that his word are affecting him.

"The one and only."

"Why are you here?" Kurt hissed.

"Just to tell Nick and Jeff there's an emergency Warbler meeting after classes end. Wes called it." Something about finding Blaine a duet partner or some shit like that." Sebastian said staring into Kurt's eyes.

For some reason Sebastian was fascinated by them. How they were green one second, but blue the other. Not mention how the lighting from the window highlighted not only Kurt's hair, but his cat ears too.

He was brought out of his trance by Jeff's excitement.

"Kurt you should come! It'll be fun!" Jeff exclaimed tugging Kurt's arm again.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love the Warblers." Nick agreed.

"I don't think so." Kurt muttered.

"Come on Kurt, please."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good, we need a pet to cheer us on." Sebastian said standing up.

He couldn't help it. It was something about getting his roommate fired up that amused him. He smirked to himself and walked away from the table.

This games wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

AYEOM Chapter Three

Kurt didn't know where his head was when he agreed to see the Warblers practice. He knew he was deep in the danger zone when he agreed.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked him as their last class ended.

"Sure."

"Don't worry, unlike Sebastian, the Warblers are very understanding people. We may stare, but we don't judge. It's just who we are."

Kurt admired how Jeff used the word we. Jeff belonged with the Warblers. He considered himself one of them. Jeff even told him how the Dalton Academy Warblers are like a family. Kurt wished he had that. He _wanted_ that. He _needed_ that.

He just wants to feel welcomed.

Jeff led him down the hall in the east wing. He talked to Kurt about some of the members. Kurt admired the true enthusiasm Jeff had when he talked about the school's show choir.

He wanted that so much.

"This is the choir room."

 _Finally_.

Jeff led Kurt inside the boy infested room. All eyes turned to them. It was unnerving really. Kurt held his head high as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Everyone this is Kurt Hummel. I invited him to watch us practice." Jeff said.

No insults. No names. Just simply stares, and just like that everyone was smiling at him. Kurt expected more from the group. He expected more gawking or bumping into him on purpose or slight pulling of his tail. Maybe even the slightest eye-roll. Anything to show he wasn't accepted here. But he got nothing.

Only smiles and waves.

Kurt wasn't used to this kind of treatment, sure occasionally there were some long looks, but not in a bad way. They were more out of interest.

He liked it.

There were three particular boys who just couldn't take their eyes off of Kurt. Kurt started to feel fidgety now. He could see them whispering to one another with their eyes glued to him. He had enough.

"Is there something you three wanted?" He asked turning towards the three.

They stopped still. Their cheeks filling with heat color from being called out. Kurt didn't mean to embarrass them, but he wasn't comfortable being stared at either.

"N-No, it's just. We don't see a lot of cat hybrids at Dalton."

Kurt couldn't help but think that the first boy looked adorably cute. He seemed like a good guy.

"None at all actually." An African American boy said.

"We're used to being around a dog hybrid."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know Dalton had other hybrids here. He hasn't seen any around the school, but in all honesty he hasn't been paying that much attention. Usually during class he keeps his head at two places. At the front of the room where the board is and his desk.

"I didn't know there were other hybrids here." Kurt said.

"Yeah, of course. I would've told you, but I thought you knew that already." Jeff said sitting next to Kurt.

He shook his head. This could be a good thing. Maybe he might have gone through the same thing Kurt did. He might understand.

"I'm Wes by the way. That's David and Trent." The third boy said pointing towards the cute one on his left and the African American on his right.

Jeff talked about Wes and David. He said that they had a strong bromance and are mistaken for being gay for each other once in awhile. He said they were like brothers.

Kurt was jealous.

Yes, he was jealous of two people he's never met until now. He was jealous of the friendship they have.

"I'm gonna talk to Nick for a second. I'll be right back." Jeff said leaving Kurt alone on the couch.

He watched as everyone interacted with each other. The way they laughed together. How they would practice their steps together. Some even flashed him a smile once in awhile. He felt at ease. He felt peaceful, as if he might belong here after all.

"I see you decided to stick with your agreement of coming."

Of course the peace couldn't be kept. He rolled his eyes and turned towards his roommate. How could he have forgotten he was apart of the Warblers?

"Yes, I did."

"Prepare to be blown away. I have a voice that could turn you on in seconds." Sebastian said as he leaned in closer to Kurt.

"In your dreams Sebastian. You couldn't turn me on even if you tried. Besides I'm just your _pet,_ aren't I?" Kurt said with a sneer.

"Pets have to serve their masters, don't they?"

Kurt wanted to smack the boy. He served no one! Not him, not anyone else! The only person he will serve is himself.

"You're such an asshole, do you know that? I'm so tired of being called a pet! That's not what I am! I am a human being and I deserve to be treated like one! So you can take that and shove it up your ass."

He stood up and walked to where Nick and Jeff were. Kurt wanted to laugh at the shocked expression resting on Sebastian's face. It was priceless!

"Ooh Blaine's here!" Someone exclaimed.

Kurt turned towards the door and his breathe was taken away. From the curly gelled hair to the way he walks, he was so handsome.

He's a hybrid too.

 _So this is Blaine._

"Wow." Kurt muttered without realizing it.

"I see you have your eyes on puppy Blaine here."

"What do you _want_ Sebastian?"

Kurt was tired of his games. He thought he shut him up, but apparently not.

"Blaine Anderson. Sex-on-a-stick and sings like a dream. That's what I want."

"You act like he's a thing."

"He is a thing, a thing to play with. I would call him my pet, but you're my number one pet Sweetheart." Sebastian said placing his fingers under Kurt's chin. Sebastian turns his head so he could look at him, but Kurt pushed his hand away.

Of course he treats Blaine like he's nothing. He truly did hate Sebastian. He acts so superior, but he isn't. Sebastian is just a regular person in this world just like everyone. But something intrigued him. It was something about the boy that made Kurt curious. He thought it because he wanted to know why he was like this, but deep down Kurt knew it was something else. He just didn't know what.

He will find out. He just has to.


	4. Chapter 4

He hates to admit this, but Sebastian was right. Blaine truly did sing like a dream. Instead of being seen Kurt decided to blend with the crowd Blaine has brought with him. He watched as the famous Warblers performed for their fellow school mates. Basking in the applause and praise.

"Thank you for supporting us." Blaine said taking a bow, his tail wagging behind him vigorously.

It was like the crowd was in a trance. Kurt's not surprised, Blaine was the most beautiful hybrid Kurt has ever seen. The students didn't seem to have a problem with him either.

 _Maybe it's because they're used to him more than they are with me._

The crowd was starting to disperse when Sebastian called for their attention.

"Now hold on, as a friend and roommate I would like to introduce someone to everyone."

 _No_.

Kurt knew who he meant. Kurt is the only new student that was enrolled this month. Kurt is also the only roommate Sebastian has.

"Kurt, would you please come up?"

 _No. Please, stop._ Kurt thought to himself as he tried to mold in the crowd once more.

But could he say that out loud? No. He was too tongued-tied to speak.

"Don't be shy, come on up."

"Sebastian." Nick warned.

"It's fine."

But from the smirk on Sebastian's no good face, Kurt knew it wasn't fine. Kurt was brave, but ever since the incident he's developed problems he's never had before.

Excessive attention is one of them.

He now despises being the star of an event. He despises the way people stare at him. It used to give him confidence. Now it makes him want to shrink down to the size of a pea.

Even though he may hate the attention, he hates Sebastian more. He wasn't going to satisfy the boy by running away. He was going to stand up for himself. Head and cat tail held high.

He was going to win.

He pushed past the crowd and came face to face with Sebastian.

"You called?"

"Everyone this is our dear transfer Kurt Hummel. Or shall I say my new _pet_."

Kurt growled and crossed his arms.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier or does your brain not process all that well?" Kurt asked jutting out his hip.

"Ooh Kitty's bringing out the claws. Why don't you perform for us? I heard you used to be in your school's glee club. Why not sing for us?"

"Sebastian enough." Blaine muttered.

Kurt thought he could do it. He already had a song in mind. He felt confident, but when he turned around to face the large group of students he was anything but.

Memories flashed in his mind. The same sick feeling he had then formed in the pit of his stomach. It was like he was there again.

 _"You're nothing."_

 _"You're just worthless."_

He felt closed in. He wasn't in the choir room anymore. He was surrounded by jocks in McKinley High's locker room. Two burly teenage boys grabbed him by the arms and slammed him against the locker. It took his breathe away, feeling a pang in his shoulder from the metal lock.

 _"Don't worry, once we kill you no one will have to see your faggot freak face ever again."_

 _"Your daddy won't even miss you. We'll be doing him a favor."_

"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay?"

He couldn't breathe. He felt himself hit the ground as the jocks let him go. Or so he thought. Suddenly he was back in the choir room. Worrying looks being sent his way, but most are mocking. He could hear the snickers at the front of the room where the crowd of students stood. The Warblers crowding around with concerned eyes.

"I gotta go." Kurt whispered.

He stood and ran through the crowd. Tears falling from his eyes.

 _Congratulations Sebastian. You won._


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt sat in his room alone. His tears falling from his rosy cheeks. His eyes closed as he remembered how everyone laughed at him as he ran from the room.

He knew he wouldn't get a clean slate here, but he had _hoped_ he would. He wanted to start over. Why couldn't he just start over?

Oh, yeah, that's right, it's because he's a freak with a tail and cat ears on top of his head.

He knew things wouldn't go his way, why even bother on hoping? Wherever he goes he will always be unaccepted and judged. That's just how things are going to be for him for the rest of his life.

"Hey Princess."

When he thought his day couldn't get any worse, the last person he wants to see right now is watching him cry in the dark.

"Go away Sebastian. Haven't you done enough?"

"Apparently so. Puppy Blaine made me come over to apologize, but before I utter those horrid words may I ask what the hell was that about?" He ended with a snicker.

He wasn't expecting for Kurt to cause a scene like that. If anyone asked he'd say it was hilarious and entertaining, but he couldn't deny that there was something tugging at his heart. No matter how much he wanted to ignore it.

Yes, Sebastian has a heart.

He wasn't always so heartless, but he's learned that the world is a cruel place and to survive you have to possess a cruel persona.

He's a brutal man with mystery clouding his eyes. That's what the world has turned him to.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling you. You wouldn't care anyway."

Maybe he doesn't, but he's curious.

 _It couldn't be that bad._ He thought to himself.

"Look I won't judge you or anything. What's said in this room stays in this room." Sebastian said.

Kurt was hesitant. He could tell Sebastian and maybe he'll just forget about it sooner or later. Or maybe Sebastian will use it against him.

"I swear I won't say anything." Sebastian said holding his right hand up, but what Kurt couldn't see was that on Sebastian's left hand his fingers were crossed. Hidden between his back and the door he was still leaning against.

Sebastian leaned off from the door and walked over to where Kurt's bed was. He then sat across from him, waiting for Kurt to collect his thoughts and speak.

"It happened a few weeks before I transferred here. . ."

 _Kurt walked down the hall of McKinley High School. His tail standing tall while he walked with confidence. Glee ended, but he forgot his notes in his locker. He didn't expect to see any jocks lingering in the halls. Football practice was still going on._

 _He wasn't on guard like he should have been._

 _As he struggled with his locker he started to become a little more on edge though. He could hear foot steps coming his way. Getting closer and louder by the second. Finally when his locker door was opened he grabbed his notes, but it was closed abruptly by a strong force. His hand was almost caught._

 _"Why isn't it the freak show we've been waiting for." A jock said coming closer to him._

 _Kurt tried to back away, but his back was pressed against someone's chest. His arms were being held together. He had nowhere to go now._

 _"Please just leave me alone Azimio." Kurt pleaded._

 _Azimio only nodded to the person who was holding Kurt. They dragged him to the empty locker room. Where no one would be able to help him. To hear his screams. Inside the locker room there were four more jocks waiting for their arrival._

 _"Just leave me alone!"_

 _"Shut up fag!" One of them said while the two jocks still holding him slammed him against the locker. It took his breathe away. Feeling a pang in his shoulder from the metal lock._

 _"Look who we have here." A voice emerged from the small crowd of boys._

 _"What'd you want us to do with him Karofsky?" Azimio asked._

 _Kurt saw a glare of light next to Karofsky. He felt sick. He knew where the glare was coming from, he knew what the object was._

 _"Set him down."_

 _Suddenly Kurt was being dropped and landed on his hands and knees. He sucked in a huge breathe so he wouldn't cry out in pain._

 _"You just think that you can parade around here with your freak tail and ears and spread your gay disease don't you? That you can affect the people around you and show off your disturbing hybrid features?"_

 _Kurt was terrified now. He wasn't sure what they wanted, but from the knife in his hand he had an idea._

 _"Please just let me go."_

 _That earned him a kick to his ribs. He inhaled a sharp breathe at the pain. Unshed tears making his vision very unclear._

 _"I said shut up!"_

 _"Just look at you. You're not only part cat, but you're a fag too. Just kill yourself now."_

 _"It'll be easier if we do it for you." Karofsky snickered._

 _Kurt closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He wasn't expecting another kick to his ribcage. He landed on his side, but it didn't stop there. Blow after blow, kick after kick. Kurt laid there in excruciating pain. He tried to fight back, but he learned that it only makes things worse._

 _He could the hear the cracking of his bones_ _after so much kicking towards his ribs. He could taste the blood in his mouth after so many punches to his jaw. He could feel the harsh stinging from his now cut bottom lip._

 _It hurt so much._

 _"Alright! Enough!" Karofsky exclaimed._

Finally _. Kurt thought to himself._

 _He thought the worse was over, but that was only the beginning._

 _Karofsky crouched down to his level. He looked Kurt straight into his glasz eyes. The boy was in too much pain to say anything. He felt like his body was on fire._

 _Karofsky started to cut through his clothes. He was going to teach Kurt a lesson. He was going to punish him for what he's done. He was going to punish him for affecting him._

 _For turning him gay._

 _"Please don't." Kurt muttered._

 _"_ _Don't worry, once we kill you no one will have to see your faggot freak face ever again." Karofsky said dangerously._

 _"Your daddy won't even miss you. We'll be doing him a favor." One of the jocks said._

 _Karofsky placed the blade of the knife on Kurt's chest and slowly cut his flesh in a diagonal pattern._

 _"You're just a mistake." Karofsky spat._

 _Another slow cut that overlapped the first one. Then another, then another. Karofsky kept cutting until Kurt's body was bloodied and scarred._

 _"You don't belong here."_

 _Karofsky kept cutting. From his chest to his stomach. From his arms to his legs. Cheek to jaw. He kept cutting and cutting. He didn't feel satisfied enough with his work. When he stops breathing then he'll feel satisfied._

 _"Please. . ." Kurt whispered. He could feel himself seeping into the darkness. He was going to die, he knew that, but by some miracle someone came to him._

 _"What's going in here!" Roared coach Sylester's voice._

Help me. _Kurt thought, he tried to say it out loud, but nothing came out. He was losing his conscience. He could feel it._

 _"Kurt!"_

 _". . ._ Andthat was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I ended up with four broken ribs, a cut lip, a broken jaw, and a fractured wrist. At least the cuts on my body healed and didn't leave any scars. The ointment the doctor gave me helped with that."

"The only good thing that came from it is that Karofsky and those neanderthals that helped him were arrested for attempted murder and assault."

Sebastian was lost for words. He didn't expect something like that.

"Kurt."

That was the only thing Sebastian could say. He felt this strange sensation roaming throughout his body. He couldn't place what it was, but it made him want to wrap his arms around Kurt's body and hold him close.

"I don't want your pity Sebastian, but what I do want is for you get out. Just please leave me alone."

Sebastian was going to object, but decided to do what he says.

For now.

Sebastian felt like a grade A dick. He's been teasing and humiliating this boy when he's been through so much worse already. Sebastian was only adding fuel to the fire.

Before giving a second thought Sebastian made a promise to himself and to Kurt that he would protect him.

He _will_ keep that promise.


End file.
